


【抹布】饕餮大餐

by Wings0504



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504
Summary: 飞段R18G，几乎没有r18元素的g文。含有肉体切割，强迫，过激流血元素。
Kudos: 1





	【抹布】饕餮大餐

飞段这辈子无论如何都不想面对的情景还是出现了，直挺挺的躺在地上，肢体被利器不同程度的减毁，连用手握住镰刀都成了遥不可及的事情，更不用说享受黑色长钎贯穿心脏的快感，那些都是奢望而已——尤其是在分秒定生死，当然对飞段来说是祭祀成败的战场。「糟透了。」银灰色头发的青年考虑起来「糟透了啊——邪神大人会惩罚我吗，这几个人本来应该成为祭品呢……可恶的无神论者……」失去相当大部分躯体、伤口断面大放血的青年本人皱起了眉，他感受到空气和伤口接触的刺激，血液流出时与土地接触的肌肤濡湿黏滑，被切割的与躯干相连的肌肉还在大脑皮层的控制下尽可能的剧烈收缩与扩张，紫罗兰色的瞳孔自从开始战斗第一次流露出了难堪的神情，“原谅我吧邪神大人……我保证下次一定会补上这些份的”微弱的吐出声音给所信仰的神明后，视野里就只剩那几个没有护额的暗杀者了。

“恶心又下贱的无神论者！”被四面包围的青年看到将自己撕裂的罪魁祸首们恨意徒然的涌上，嘶吼着嗓子出了血，“没有信仰一定每天过得像是下水道的老鼠吧！闻到你们的味道我就要吐了！呸！我用牙都能把你们这群狗杂种的脖子咬断！”没人制止他，他叫嚷的越来越高声，那张富有年轻人特性荷尔蒙的脸又扯出洋洋得意的一贯的威吓，在别人看来只是穷途末路的叫嚣，但将他围住的忍者们都心知肚明，这个不过二十岁的男人是货真价实的不死身而四肢损坏也不过事出偶然，原本打算把头直接砍掉就能完事领赏的他们在和飞段战斗的时刻才领略到不死之人的可怕，体术高超的飞段可以同时对付至少两个同伙，之前的每一分钟每个人都在试图探索他能被国家通缉的能力到底是什么，可是现在如何呢？二十岁的通缉犯，左大臂中部以下被切，整个右臂连带肩关节散落数米开外，右腿骨关节骨裂且严重错位，右小腿下部连带脚部因为爆炸丢失，左踝骨折，躺在地上骂着脏话的二十岁通缉犯，罪大恶极的杀人魔，疯狂信仰邪教的青年，在血泊里仍然不求饶甚至不低头认错。「该死的邪教徒，该死的犯罪者，该死的不死者，真想把他的内脏掏出来撸管。」其中某个年轻的成员这么想着。

围着他的人中资历还算老的那个狠狠地踢了飞段一脚，倒不是因为他的威胁伤害了谁的自尊，只是那震耳欲聋的喊叫实在是让他想到头顶正午的太阳，好像太阳的光和这男人的声音扭曲成了一束，直直的刺他的眼睛和耳膜，「邪教徒还和太阳同辉，真恶心」这个三十多岁的忍者的心里冒出了女儿向日葵般的笑脸，重合到脚底下这个无恶不作的邪教徒的脸上。他的女儿有一模一样的银白色头发，但是没有这种魅魔样的虹膜颜色，她实在是天真又可爱，这次的任务完成，中午回家要给她带点什么呢……但是如果把这个灰头发男人和那金闪闪的赏金联系在一起，这个中年男人就没那么义愤填膺了。

躺在地上被踹了一脚的滋味不好受，飞段从来没用这种视角看追杀他的人，他眼里那些无聊的人总是爱惜着同类的生命，以保护同胞的性命为荣耀，抱成一团寻求庇护，他不太明白甚至唾弃这样的生活方式，从很久以前的汤忍村生活开始就一直如此。现在飞段想不了那么多，他的伤口咕嘟咕嘟的冒着血，四个追杀者虎视眈眈却不发一言的在他头顶盯着他，现在地下没有法阵，直到目前为止他也没有得到哪怕一个人的一滴血。

“你是那个汤隐飞段吧？”头顶有人问话，他回答着“关你们屁事，一群狗崽子”，因为这群狗所以献祭失败了，而他还没有想到该怎么扭转局面，单靠一条外观看起来还算是健全的腿能杀死四个人吗？痛感又来了，变成迟来的快感钝钝的冲击着飞段的脑子，思考也变得备受干扰。没时间思考，又是一脚，直击腿上的切口，伴随着一声“真他妈的贱”，一个脸上有长长的疤痕的人蹲下来抓他的胳臂，他的同伴全无反应，恶狼样的眼睛只钉着蹲下的同伴和飞段。飞段不大明白要干什么，但是嘴上绝对不能服软，这就是飞段的人生信条，所以他更大声的辱骂这几个人，飞段深信不疑这些人会受到邪神的惩罚，与此同时他尽可能的咬那个人的手。见到此情此景，那人恶狠狠的扯起嘴角着说“挺结实的干什么不好非当叛忍”，边说边用拳头猛击，找准了骨截面，咚的一下，就算是飞段都咧嘴喊疼，深入骨髓的痛苦刺激起大脑皮层，飞段猛然瞪大了眼，咬住了牙关哼哼唧唧，等锤到第三下只听到短促的喊声，随后伴随着混杂呻吟的喘息胸腔大幅的起伏，声音抖的仿佛被斗笠筛过。“很痛啊你个贱种……嗬啊疼疼疼！……疼死我了……嘶……哈…日你妈的——！”“你也知道疼啊？你又不会死？是不是？”那人边说边把脸凑近，眼睛眯起一条缝，仔细的打量这个恶贯满盈的不死者，回头瞥向他的同伴，“长得真不赖。”

“哈？”飞段只想咬掉这个炸飞自己右脚的傻逼的鼻子，他还有脸瞎扯？“总有一天我要捅穿你个傻x的心脏，拽出来给邪神祭祀！”短短的工夫过去，疤痕男停手，而其余站着的三人都心照不宣的想到「啊，原来这家伙真的没有搞清楚状况啊」

那个中年忍者俯下身来，伸手想揪住那头变得稍微散乱的银色短发，同时顺势也好蹲下来，「好想快回去见女儿和老婆」一边这么想着一边加大了腕力，用像是要把飞段头发扯掉的气势，收起急切的想回家的念头板起脸问起话：“回答我的问题，你是不是汤隐叛忍飞段？老实点吧，反正现在也不能动是不是？”认真的对上视线并不会让还在为自己的头皮担心的飞段冷静下来认真的对话——倒不如说从来没见过哪种情况能让飞段好好说话，即使是不太遥远的将来，在不死者生涯的最后时光——好像根本听不进去这些言语的飞段又一边挥舞着断肢（就好像它还是健全的一样）放声叫起来：“头皮啊好疼啊阿——啊混蛋真的很疼啊！”头顶又有人发声了：“没用，别跟他废话了”接着是“只带回头可以的吧”

飞段明白这四个人在商量怎么拿他换赏金，「头如果永远和身体分开就再也没办法祭祀了」这点道理他还是明白的，绞尽脑汁之后他根本想不到不被斩首的办法。

曾经躺在祭祀高台上被宣称为不死之身的飞段清晰的记得他的视野血红，他自己的心脏被完好的切割下来，被教徒清洗过的心脏像洁白的玉放在他的旁边，他偏头瞪着那个陌生到不像陪伴他十几载的器官，隐隐约约听见台下高呼：

“邪神万岁。”飞段的人生里第一次真心的幸福的笑了。

“等会儿再砍头。”飞段一度以为自己听错了，同时嘴里被塞了又冷又硬又咸的一块什么东西，然后舌头给拿住，飞段迅速的反应过来，那是食指和中指。

在刚才的一瞬间，一直站着沉默的一个男人迅速的、不给其他人反应时间一样把苦无掏出来在手指转了一个漂亮的圈，蹲下用左手按住飞段后脑，然后把那把利器纵向卡进飞段上下排牙，在大喊大叫张开口齿的间隙一气呵成，随后就是一声“帮我扶一下”，那个中年忍者叹气：“还来？”那忍者伸出手，手指探进飞段口腔，沾满了唾液的手指只往舌头上使劲，飞段只觉得蒙，成为忍者以来还没遇到这么对付敌人的手段，这时候要是能一口咬断他的手指骨……开始手指只是和舌头纠缠，强迫打开口腔导致多余分泌的唾液黏腻透明——甚至顺着下巴流到脖子——这让夹着舌头都变得异常困难。异物进入口腔很不舒服还最能惹起窝火，苦无尺寸不太合适撬开卡住牙齿，飞段脸部肌肉开始酸涩颤抖，当然也是拜他想咬碎这柄沾满了自己口水的兵器的意愿所赐。

那个忍者凑上来仔细的观察的时候飞段甚至以为他的舌头要被咬掉了，这种疼痛都不算什么——尤其对自己来说，但是在嘴里的东西，不管是手指头还是苦无都让他有点生理性反胃，飞段是这么想的，再来一次绝不会变成这样，他向邪神保证，同时也没意识到自己的皱眉肌越来越剧烈的收缩，眼白开始逼泛血丝。但是他的舌头没被对面残忍的一口咬掉，也没不幸到观看其他人当面吃掉自己舌头的场景，对面的忍者在认真注视飞段的嘴之后对他眯起眼睛笑着说“唇红齿白阿飞段小弟弟”，飞段揣测他们的忍者组织或许需要一个健康的人体试验品，可是这和他现在青筋暴起还尤其想虐杀对面的这个傻逼什么关系都没有。

仅仅碍于坚硬的苦无和躯体的压迫，现在全身肌肉紧绷、脊柱欲弯不弯、一身冷汗、体魄健康健硕却失去行动力的暴怒到瞳孔缩小盯着自己的叛忍飞段连对手伸进嘴里的手指都没办法抵抗。这样的想法不禁让对面的忍者产生了更多的联想。探进去更深的表情肯定很棒！

飞段的舌头没了压感，那个忍者抽出手，在指尖连成口水的银丝，在飞段眼前晃了晃。飞段只感到反感和怒火，至于觉得吃惊恶心是在那家伙自己舔掉手上口水还一脸享受之后了。

没等反应过来他已经又把手探进去。手指的主人好像要把飞段的舌头拽出来一样，放弃相对柔和的做法，不用多少力气掐住舌中往外扯更加高效。飞段从看到舔口水之后便觉得不太妙，认真想想这是什么逼供的办法吗？可是他现在什么也说不出来，还要受这种莫名其妙的罪，这真的没比直接踢伤口截面让他觉得舒服多少，以玩别人的舌头为乐？被追杀者用手入侵自己的嘴总归有一种奇怪的难受，飞段没办法具体归类这种感觉，和捅心脏的舒爽不同，也和单纯的痛苦不同。那个人不知从哪搞出一枚舌钉，摁进舌中穿到舌上，随着肌肉被刺穿的钝声汩汩涌出一条血流，经由唾液的痕迹也流经喉结最终在毛领洇出一片血迹。利器穿刺舌的痛感激起生理反应，飞段重重向侧后方仰头却撞到地面，苦无还在嘴里发不出完整地声音，仅仅喉咙深处破碎的痛苦的呻吟被传达，只听得罪魁祸首哈哈两声：“漂亮！太完美了——”

响一闷声，从口腔的痛感抽出来的飞段猛然一记头槌给了突然凑过来的这个男人，吐出苦无顺带呸一口血，“哈——嘶嗬——”飞段深吸一口气，阴脸扯出难看的笑，眉头压眼头，下垂的眼梢藏不住恼火，“恶心死我了……”嘴角流下鲜红的血，因为撞击额头也渗出红渍。

帮忙的那个中年忍者咧开嘴笑：“哟，真不听话啊，你喜欢这样？”

头顶正午的太阳越升越高，荒芜的戈壁滩充斥着压抑的燥热，不知是秃鹫还是苍鹰在遥远的晴空盘旋……这些猛禽不会突然飞下来啄眼吧？沙土真的太烫了，炎风混杂着飞尘砂纸一样刮着伤口，话说回来今天到底倒了什么霉？现在四肢和口腔疼的钻心，就好像过去某次任务全身浸入冰河。

“哈……”那人不怒反笑，示意中年忍者离开，跨坐到飞段身上，“张嘴。”左手压住平躺的飞段的额头。“他怎么会再张嘴嘛，这家伙虽然傻但也不至于现在还反应不过来吧。”还在站着等的一人也笑着出声。忽视队友的话，男人右手摸上飞段的脸，拇指塞进咬紧的牙关外侧和颊肌间，深入到智齿深度，剩余手指扣住分明的颌线向外拉扯肌肉。飞段连上下起伏的胸膛和外衣都淌满了被空气带走热量的冰凉口水和血液，活像被检疫牙齿健康的栏牛，紫红色瞳孔燃起火般紧盯着面前的男人。

“你知道我碰到不张嘴战俘都是怎么办的？我敲碎他们的腿骨让他们张嘴，”男人平静的吐露出威胁的话语，“或者牙齿，”这些威胁不到飞段，“但是你很特别……”

从嘴里抽出拇指摸索到耳根下的颚骨，握成鸡形拳，腕力一弹巧劲向发线方向攒击，咔——飞段霎时感受到下颚脱离的错位酸痛，喉头捻出含糊的呜呜啊啊，和突如其来的咽喉被压制的窒息感相比飞段顾不上那些，出于生理惯性张嘴呼吸的动作却无论如何都没办法做到，面前的男人大概料到如此，问到“是不是没法呼吸”，瞧着飞段，“眼都憋红了还要瞪着别人？”拿那柄之前被吐掉的苦无伸进嘴里，卡牙撬开下颚时伴随着骨摩擦声，同时松开按着头颅的左手。飞段控制不了脱臼的颚骨，唯一的攻击力也丧失让他久违却丝毫不享用的有了点被鱼肉的操控感。毫无疑问没有任何一个人愿意被不管是手指或苦无还是其他任何东西进出身体上任何一个可以那样做的部位，尤其当他年轻自傲又强烈的享受着杀戮。

「没杀掉这群狗娘养的是最大的错误……保佑马上终结这场灾难」飞段侧过头。说不出话，喉咙能发出的仅限最简单的单音节，被钉穿的舌头开始愈合，口水又从嘴角流到脸上，像粘液从下巴连到地面，什么都控制不住不仅让飞段恼火，还莫名烦躁起来，但飞段不擅长分别感情，他统称它们为“恶心”。

无能狂怒只会消耗体力，飞段并不懂得这个道理。手指又塞进口腔里，略过柔软又失去防御的舌头和舌筋直直按压着上膛，碰到咽后壁时飞段胃里的东西都要吐出来了——不，酸苦的胃液倒流刺激越来越多唾液分泌，

**Author's Note:**

> 结语：没写完，文笔几乎没有。往下不知道还会不会写下去，还是有点想写点r18的，如果还有想法就接着搞下去。但是我写飞段r18也不会是正常的r18，只会是用手腹交之类的过激色情……如果写了就另外开个篇章。
> 
> 作者悲报：爬墙到带土了，这篇写不动了。估计没后文了。


End file.
